Eugene
by FanCee1
Summary: Story about Jesse's brother Eugene, not complete, just trying something. Please read & review!


**It was now six months after Jesse killed Angie's father, after finding out that her father Les Baxter was the #1 Drug Lord known for smuggling and selling babies that they had been looking for for quite some time. Jesse had previously been promoted to detective after helping out on a case in which he solved on his own, so things looked good for the Hubbard's, they were all back to together and happy, that is until Jesse realized that Drug Lord smuggling babies was Angie's father. **

**In true Jesse form he didn't inform Angie or her mother of this new found information, he just proceeded to take down Les. Yvonne a friend of the Hubbard's at the time was pregnant and Les was blackmailing her into giving up her baby or he would kill her. Jesse found this out and put together a pretty good sting operation in which he had Les cornered with no where to go. Les not wanting to relent without a fight, he pulled a knife on Jesse, they began to struggle over the knife, to save his own life Jesse pushed Les over a staircase balcony. **

**Unbeknownst to Jesse or Les, Angie and Yvonne witnessed the struggle and fall. Angie was beyond shocked; she just couldn't believe her husband killed her father…**

**Angie: Oh My God! Jesse! You killed my father! How could you? Why would you do that? I know you didn't like him but this… (She began to sob uncontrollably laying over her father's lifeless, still body, begging him to wake up)**

**All Jesse could do was stand there and take the abuse he was receiving from Angie who had risen and began to hit and yell out how much he didn't like her father and how he did this on purpose.**

**Jesse: Angie, Baby, it's not what you think. You're father was the Drug Lord we've been looking for.**

**Angie: I don't believe you! (She yelled)**

**Jesse: Angie your father was blackmailing Yvonne into giving him her baby; he threatened to kill her if she didn't do what he said.**

**Yvonne: Its true Angie, your father wanted to kill me if I didn't give him my baby, Jesse found out and saved me and my baby from your father.**

**Angie: No, I don't want to hear that, you did this, you killed my father.**

**Jesse: Angie, if I hadn't he would have killed me Baby. It was self defense, he had made up in his mind that he wasn't going down without a fight, he attacked me trying to take my life, I did the only thing I knew to do and that was to save my life.**

**Angie: Jesse…you still killed my father (she points to her father's body) My father.**

**Jesse: I know Baby, let me take you home so (she cuts him off)**

**Angie: No. (She walks towards the door) Officer Johnson will you take me home please?**

**Officer Johnson looks to Jesse for the okay, he nods his approval.**

**For the next three weeks Jesse did everything in his power to get Angie to forgive him, he sent flowers, wrote letter asking forgiveness. Angie being overwhelmed with his gratitude soon forgave Jesse and they promised to never keep secrets from each other ever again, no matter the pain they may cause.**

**Unbeknownst to Jesse and Angie, Jesse's half brother Eugene had arrived in town and was ready to cause any trouble that he could. Eugene arrived at the Hubbard home with bags in his hands which meant he planned on staying a while. There was a knock at the door…**

**Jesse: Baby? Can you get the door?**

**Angie: Yeah, I got it.**

**Angie opened the door and there stood Eugene, she wasn't aware of his relationship to Jesse.**

**Angie: Hi, can I help you?**

**Eugene: You must be Angie?**

**Angie: I'm sorry do I know you?**

**Eugene: No but… (He was cut off by Jesse entering the room from the kitchen hold Frankie.)**

**Jesse: Hey Babe, who is it?**

**Eugene: Jesse. (He yells and walks right in pass Angie over to Jesse. **

**Jesse hands Frankie to Angie, he turns back to his half brother)**

**Eugene: Its good to see you, looks like your doing pretty good for yourself.**

**Jesse: Yeah things are great. What are you doing here? (They embrace slightly)**

**Angie watches on, she clears her throat to let Jesse know he's being rude by not introducing her.**

**Jesse: Oh, Baby, I'm sorry. This is my half brother Eugene . Eugene this is my wife and Angie and that cute little kid is my son Frankie he said pointing to them both.**

**Angie smiled and shook Eugene 's hand.**

**Angie: Jesse you never told me you had a brother.**

**Eugene: That's probably because we're half brothers he said looking over to Jesse.**

**Angie: So how long are you in town for?**

**Eugene: Oh, not too long, a few weeks or so. I was hoping to spend some time with my only living relative, my brother.**

**Angie: Oh, so where are you staying? (She pauses and then speaks without giving him the chance to answer) You'll stay with us…right Jesse?**

**Jesse smiles a fake smile and agrees with his wife.**

**Jesse: Sure Gene you can stay with us. (The words were forced from his mouth)**

**Eugene: Thanks Jess, that means a lot to me. Thank you too Angie.**

**Angie: You're family, we wouldn't have it any other way.**

**Angie looked over at Jesse who looked to be a little out it, what she didn't know was that Eugene and Jesse hadn't seen each other in years and there was reason for that, Jesse now wondered if he should share that reason with his wife, in time he thought, when his trance was broken by his wife calling him.**

**Angie: Jesse…Jesse.**

**Jesse: Yeah Babe. I'm sorry, what were you saying?**

**Angie: Help Eugene with his bags and shows him to the guest room.**

**Jesse gave her a look and she smiled)**

**Angie: Please.**

**Jesse: That's more like it. (Before grabbing the bags he walked over kissed both Angie and Frankie, and then proceed to do what his wife had ordered him to do)**

**Jesse wondered if he would be able to continue to keep a smile on his face**


End file.
